


Colors of The Rainbow

by Deaf_Dog



Category: K (Anime), K Project
Genre: F/M, HOMRA - Freeform, Jungle, blue clan, green clan - Freeform, red clan, sceptor 4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of K-Project drabbles and stories. A lot of fluff, some smut, some angsty and all over funny. Or at least I'll try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Totsuka Tatara -Blanket-

"Give me my blanket back. I'm taking it back home." You stood infront of the couch with your hands crossed. Totsuka was laying on the couch, cuddling in the blanket that was yours. It was a tattered red blanket that you made yourself with knots on the edges to keep it together. It was basically a giant quilt. Totsuka was happily snuggling in the blanket, which was a lot warmer than the sheet he usually brought down for naps. 

 

"I don't want you to take it back. You left it here the last time you slept over and it smells like you." Totsuka smiled cutely, pulling his pillow closer to his body. You reached down and tried to peel the blanket off of him. Totsuka pulled back, not wanting to let the blanket go. When you got close enough Totsuka grabbed your arm and pulled you down enough to kiss your cheek. You sighed, pouting a little. 

 

"Lift the blanket up." You said, standing back up. Totsuka looked sad for a moment, lifting it up to hand to you. You took your shoes off and put them beside the couch before crawling underneath the blanket and laying your head against Totsuka's chest. As his arm wrapped around your body, so did the blanket. You felt warm and at peace for a moment. 

 

"You can keep the blanket. If you like it so much." You said, putting an arm over Totsuka's chest. He kissed your shoulder and then your nose. 

 

"Thank you." Totsuka said quietly, getting ready for a nice nap. The warm blanket and the equal body heat. Izumo watched from the bar, but all he could think of was that the couch upstairs would have been much more comfier than the one downstairs.


	2. Mikoto Suoh -Library-

"Stop. I know that look." You scolded Mikoto, being in a public building. He was eyeing a stack of books and you were not in the mood to be yelled at by a business owner again. Especially, this business owner. His fingers were fidgeting and you tried slapping his hand. He gave you an annoyed look, pulling his arm back. 

 

"If I get kicked out of the library, how am I supposed to do my homework?" You whispered harshly. You were in your third year of high school and Mikoto was a good two years older than you, but always went to the library to watch you study. And often caused trouble. 

 

"I'm bored." Mikoto muttered, resting his head on his arms. You could not care at all if he was bored or not. You dealt with his weird stuff, so he was going to have to deal with yours. 

 

"And I don't-" All it took was a split second for the books infront of you to burst into flames. You screeched loudly and fell back in your chair. Mikoto just scooted his chair back by an inch or so. The fire alarms started to go off and the sprinklers turned on, soaking you and your papers. You laid on the floor, wondering if physical violence was going too far. 

 

"You two!" You sat up when you heard the head librarian yell. "Both of you out before I call the cops again!" He shouted angrily. You shuffled and snatched your book bag and Mikoto by his jacket, running out of the building. Once outside, you hit him with your bag. 

 

"That was my homework, jackass." You grumbled, rubbing the bridge of your nose. Mikoto was just staring at you, but his eyes weren't even looking at yours. He was looking at your chest. The water had made your light red shirt see through and he was staring at the bra you were wearing. 

 

"I like that one." Mikoto said. You sighed. 

 

"Let's just go where you want to go." You told him, letting Mikoto put his arm around you. You already knew that he was going to go back to HOMRA, so you just decided to follow suit since the library was no longer an option.


	3. Misaki Yata -Stop Sign-

It was a nice day and the sun was out. Yata was calmly rolling down the street on his skateboard beside Rikio. "I'm not going too fast! You're going too slow!" Yata argued. 

 

"Yata-san, you have wheels and I don't. Can't you slow down just a little bit?" Rikio asked, having to keep a fast walk in order to keep up with the boy. 

 

"Just don't eat as many. . ." Yata stopped talking, seeing you across the street from him and Rikio. He stared at you for a moment before getting embarrassed and turning his head back forward. He did not notice the sign in front, though, which he knocked into. Yata grunted as he hit the pole and fell back on the sidewalk. His skateboard went out into traffic, causing horns to honk. 

 

"Yata-san, are you ok?" Rikio bent down, seeing Yata's scraped knee. 

 

"Where'd my board go?" Yata asked, looking around. He could not see his skateboard anywhere. Nor could he find you on the sidewalk. "Dammit." Yata growled, certain that his scene had scared you off. 

 

"Why didn't you see that sign? It was right infront of you." Rikio said, wondering what had caught his friend off guard. Yata blushed a little, standing up fast. 

 

"Nothing! I mean. . . I just wasn't paying attention. Drop it." He growled, starting to trudge off. Rikio called after him. It was still hard to walk after Yata when he was walking while mad. 

 

Both of them went back to HOMRA, not enjoying the day as much anymore. Yata paced around the bar, while Rikio sat to catch his breath. 

 

"Where's your skateboard, Yata?" Izumo asked, curiously, not used to seeing him without it. 

 

"He hit a traffic pole and it went out into traffic." Rikio said. 

 

"Where were you looking?" Izumo asked. 

 

"It doesn't matter! I wasn't looking at anything." Yata crossed his arms. 

 

"Was it a girl?" Izumo smiled. Yata's cheeks grew pink and he pointed his nose away. 

 

"Like hell. I just got distracted." Yata mumbled. Izumo chuckled. 

 

"Sure, Yata, sure. Do we know her?" Izumo asked. 

 

"It wasn't a girl!" Yata quickly said. The bell jingled at the front of the bar and you rolled in on Yata's skateboard. The three men turned to watch you come in. You came to a stop infront of Yata and flipped the board up and caught it. 

 

"I found your board in the street. This is yours, right?" You asked, holding the skateboard. 

 

"Y-Yeah. How'd you know it was mine? And how'd you find me?" Yata asked. You shrugged. 

 

"My apartment is down the street, so I always see you and the symbol on the back matches your tattoo." You said, pointing at the red clan insignia. "Hard to miss you guys." You smiled a little. Yata blushed when he heard that, rubbing the spot where his tattoo was. 

 

"Well, here's your board back." You handed him the skateboard. "Try not to hit anymore stop signs, ok?" You smirked, leaving the bar. Yata stared after you. 

 

"So, it was a girl." Izumo sighed.


	4. Rikio Kamamoto -Fluffy-

You grinned happily, hugging Rikio around his waist. You smiled when you felt him wrap his arm around you. "You know, I've been trying to work out more for you." He said, having his arm around your waist. 

 

"What? Why? Do you feel insecure about your looks?" You asked, looking up at him. 

 

"Well. . . You're just so beautiful and I feel like you're settling for me. Well, Misaki says you are." Rikio muttered awkwardly. You pouted. 

 

"Misaki doesn't even know girls. He doesn't even have a girlfriend." You said. "I like the way you look. I don't want to be with a stick. Unless you want to look like that. But I like the way you look." You smiled, leaning up to kiss Rikio's cheek. 

 

"You don't mean that. You could leave me for a handsome guy like Chitose." Rikio sighed. You stared at him. His thoughts were understandable because of how much those boys hit on you. Even when you were clearly taken. 

 

"I like you, Rikio. You're the best guy I've ever dated. And I don't like Chitose. He's not warm, like you are. Besides, I like snuggling with you." You smiled, hugging Rikio and burying your face against his chest. He wrapped his arms around you. He kissed your lips. 

 

"You're too good for me, (Y/n)." Rikio said, holding your face in his hands. 

 

"And you're the only one for me." You said, smiling up at him. "Let's go get some lunch." 

 

"I love those words coming out of your mouth." Rikio sighed in content.


	5. Izumo Kusanagi -Opposites Attract-

Izumo watched carefully as you sat in the bar, reading a book and sipping wine carefully out of your glass. Every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday you came in to read for an hour or so before paying for your drink and leaving. You only said a few words to Izumo when you came home, which only disappointed him. You were smart and had great taste in books. He always asked about what you were reading because you seemed to read two books a week. 

 

"What are you reading today?" Izumo asked as he polished his imported glasses. You set your book down and looked up at Izumo. 

 

"A book about romance and death. Love and destruction." You answered, setting your book down. 

 

"That seems like a common theme with you." 

 

"I feel like we read stories about situations the opposite of our own or that mimic our lives. Either of those answers make the reading far more interesting." You looked up at the man in front of you. 

 

"So, which answer is it for you?" Izumo asked casually. 

 

"Tell me, first. Since, you're in HOMRA." You put your hands together on the counter, never losing your cool. Izumo was a bit taken aback by how easily you slipped that into the conversation. He wondered what else you seemed to know. 

 

"In terms of your genre, I think it mimics my life. The life of someone of fire." Izumo said gracefully. It almost made you laugh from how dramatically he had put it. "Now, you answer my original question." 

 

"It's the opposite for me. I like stories that I can place myself in. Stories that differ from my life. That makes them more interesting for me." You responded. 

 

"Aw, so we're opposites." Izumo smiled, setting down his polished glass. 

 

"I believe we are. How entertaining that we'd meet like that." You took a long sip out of your glass, finishing off the wine. 

 

"Have you ever heard how opposites attract?" Izumo asked, leaning across the counter. You watched him carefully, straightening your back. 

 

"Are you flirting with me?" You asked, lips twitching in a sort of smile. 

 

"Are you?" Izumo asked, having an arrogant grin on his face. It was an attractive self confidence that you were drawn to. 

 

"Yes." You answered casually. 

 

"Then I am flirting with you." Izumo said, face close to yours. 

 

"Aren't you not allowed to flirt with customers?" You asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

"I consider you more of a regular at this point." Izumo smiled, almost like a teenager would have. 

 

"Oh, you're right. But. . . look at the time. I should be leaving." You pulled back and stood up from the bar. Izumo's face fell when you said that. 

 

"When are you coming in next?" He asked quickly, standing up from his previous position across the counter. You put your book in your bag, putting the money for the wine on the counter. 

 

"You should know by now." You shrugged, leaving the bar. Izumo sighed, seeing how you managed to slip through his fingers like you did. He turned to the money you left on the counter and saw a card. On it was a phone number. A small smile spread across Izumo's face. So, you really were flirting with him.


	6. Saburota Bando -Mutual-

You sat at the bar, watching Bando argue with Shohei over something as small as the younger boy not using a coaster on the glass table he was sitting at. You asked Izumo for a drink, figuring that you would need it for tonight. 

 

"Do I even need to ask for your ID?" Izumo sighed, seeing that you always tried to order drinks when you came in. You were a whole year younger than Bando. You pouted, deciding to let it go. 

 

"Do you think Bando will ever put as much care into me that he does with you guys?" You asked, settling for the cup of tea that Izumo put infront of you. You sniffed it, thankful that you could smell a bit of alcohol in the tea. You took a long sip. 

 

"Are you saying that you want Bando to nag you?" Izumo rose a brow. You looked at your cup, still pouting. 

 

"I like the way he nags. It's cute. I mean, it shows that he at least cares. He nags you guys a lot for petty things as a way to show how much he cares for you." You said. "I'd like to know how that feels." You sighed. 

 

"What do you mean? I know for a fact that Bando cares about you the most. You should hear the way he talks about you when you're not here. It's cute. I didn't realize a woman could actually put up with him in a relationship." Izumo smiled. You looked up when you heard that. 

 

"You're lying." You said, trying to hide the slight smile on your face. 

 

"He really loves you. Just appreciate that." Izumo smiled, walking away. You took another sip of the tea when you felt two arms wrap around your waist. A smile crept on your face when Bando rested his chin on your shoulder. 

 

"Do you like me?" You asked, putting your hands on Bando's arms. 

 

"I wouldn't bring you here if I didn't like you." Bando said, confused about your question. 

 

"I like you, too." You turned, pecking his lips. Bando's face turned pink and he hugged you tighter. You smiled like a kid, giddy over having someone to worry for you.


	7. Shohei Akagi -Take a Chance On Me-

There he was again. The boy who had a ridiculous crush on you. He was standing outside the Scepter 4 building, waiting for you to get off your shift. You debated on not leaving until later or report him to Munakata. You really did not think that some HOMRA thug would follow you around everywhere after you tried to arrest him once. 

 

"Stop following me. Fushimi might come out here and yell at you and me because we're not used to your people around here." You said, walking out of the building. Shohei turned to look at you, a grin spreading on his face. 

 

"Fushimi doesn't scare me. I like coming here and seeing your beautiful face." Shohei said, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on. 

 

"I'll arrest you again." You threatened, crossing your arms. 

 

"I know Chitose has a thing for handcuffs, so maybe I could try that." Shohei beamed. You stared at him, not believing how persistent he was being. 

 

"My co-workers will beat you up." You tried. 

 

"My friends will back me up." Shohei said proudly. 

 

"Do you really think your gang members will support you chasing a girl from the opposite work force?" You asked. A few of the Blue Clan members glanced at you, seeing as the boy from HOMRA kept trying to lean closer. 

 

"It'll be like Romeo and Juliet." Shohei smiled. 

 

"They both died in the end. Like eight people died in the end of that play." You scoffed, although, thinking he was pretty cute to make that analogy. 

 

"Fine. . . We can do Princess and the Pauper style. I'm not saying anything about your social class, though. Or mine. Unless you like-"

 

"First," You interrupted. "-Stop. I get your point. You don't need to flirt with me." You said. "You're really nice-"

 

"I am. I won't leave you alone until you agree to go out with me." Shohei crossed his arms. 

 

"That's stalking. I could get you arrested for that, too." You sighed. 

 

"Do you not want to go out with me just because I'm part of HOMRA and you work for Scepter 4?" Shohei asked. You paused for a minute. 

 

"It would be messy. We're on two different teams." You shook your heads. 

 

"We want protection for people, but we do it different ways. It would work. You just have to give me a shot." Shohei winked. You tried your best not to smile at him. Shohei took a step forward and held your hand. You did not pull away. 

 

"If I give you a shot. . . you'll leave me alone." You said, questioningly. 

 

"Yes. I promise. But if you enjoy yourself, then we can hang out more." Shohei smiled. You could not stop your smile this time. 

 

"Alright." You squeezed his hand. "I'll give you a shot." Shohei's grin grew and pulled you into a hug. You definitely started spending more time with him since then.


	8. Saruhiko Fushimi ^Pay Per Play^

The sound of your phone ringing was the only thing that woke you up that morning. You grumbled, trying to hit it like an alarm clock. After a few minutes, it stopped ringing. You sighed, rubbing your eyes. You glanced at the clock, realizing your needed to get up to go to your day job. Fushimi was already up, standing by his window. He had put his shorts back on, walking to his dresser to get dressed for the morning. You turned on your back in bed, feeling a slight breeze over your naked body. 

 

"You seem to be getting rougher every time I see you, Saru." You said, sitting up on the bed. You swung your legs off the edge of the bed, pulling your dress back on. 

 

"Because you keep teasing me constantly." Fushimi answered, buttoning up your shirt. You squished your boobs into place, finding your heels where you had kicked them off. 

 

"That might be true. Where's my payment?" You asked, offering your open hand. Fushimi groaned, looking through his drawers. He handed over a wad of cash, letting you stuff it in your cleavage. "Thank you." You smiled, putting your hair up. "I have to go change and go to my day job. Thanks for the night." Fushimi walked you to the door, his tie wrapped around your neck. You stood on the other side of the door, turning around. Before you could say anything, he planted a chaste kiss on your lips. 

 

"You know, if you want to ask me out, I won't charge." You tried to stop the slight smirk that was tempting your face. 

 

"Weren't you the one that didn't want anything complicated? Besides, I don't like sharing." Fushimi said, voice still deep with sleep. He didn't even have his glasses on yet. You looked over his body, disheveled as it was. 

 

"I guess you fell in love with the wrong woman." You smirked, turning on your heel and walking down the hall. Fushimi grimaced, hating when you were right.


	9. Eric Solt -Sweet Talk-

"Ti sahmiy krahseeviy." You giggled, legs across Eric's lap. He tried repeating the phrase back to you, but it was too muddled for you to understand it correctly. You laughed a little. 

 

"No, no, Eric. It's Ti. Sahmiy. Krahseeviy." You said slowly. Eric had his hands on your legs and slowly repeated. You smiled, kissing his cheek. "Good, good! Say it again." You encouraged. 

 

"Ti. . . Sahmiy. . . Krahseeviy." Eric said, still slow with pronouncing the words. You clapped your hands. 

 

"Good! You did it perfectly!" You complimented. 

 

"So. . . what does it mean?" Eric asked, not always knowing the phrases you were teaching him. 

 

"Ti sahmiy krahseeviy. You are the most beautiful." You held his face and kissed him on the nose. Eric felt his face flush when you said that. 

 

"How does he have a hot Russian girlfriend and my last date was with a cat lady?" Chitose complained, watching you and Eric kiss each other on a couch by the window. 

 

"Maybe he has something you don't have." Dewa shrugged, reading the newspaper. He would not admit that he was thinking the same thing, though. 

 

"I have twice as much as him. What don't I have?" Chitose explained. 

 

"An understanding of language, perhaps." Dewa sighed. Chitose was quiet for a moment. 

 

". . . You have a point."


	10. Misaki Yata -First Impressions-

He met you at the skatepark. Actually, “met” might be an over exaggeration. Yata had seen you practicing on the ramps and railings around the park, never with a group like the other kids. You were a loner; just playing around and listening to music. Yata was fascinated by you. 

  
  


Yata was leaning against the railing, pretending to pick at the paint on his board as you played on the half pipes. He was impressed, never actually meeting a girl who could skateboard like this. You stopped boarding, looking up and catching Yata’s eyes. He blushed and looked down, pulling out his phone to pretend to look over his music. His face only reddened more when he could feel your presence lean against the railing beside him. 

  
  


“Whatcha listening to?” You asked, pulling out your earbuds and wrapping them around your neck. You propped your board against your legs. Yata could barely form words, not knowing if he could really look you in the eye right now. A pretty girl like you with confidence that he couldn’t muster. 

  
  


Yata shrugged, choked up, and just pointed to the screen of his phone. You blinked, taking up the other earbud and started listening to the song. Yata held his breath, feeling you lean on his shoulder. You nodded along to the soft rap music, tapping your foot. A smile was on your face. 

  
  


“I’m more of a rock and roll girl, myself.” You laughed, handing him one of your headphones. Yata took it from you and heard the heavy drums of rock and roll, entertained by the loud music. 

 

“I like it.” Yata said, not sure how he didn’t stumble over his words. You pulled away a little, smiling at him. The prettiest smile he had ever seen. 

 

“Really? You should hear my band play sometime! One of the guys in the group does a little rapping, too. Hear, I’ll give you my number.” You took Yata’s phone and started to type in your number, sending yourself a text. “There. Now you can talk to me anytime. Maybe you’re more talkative online.” You smirked. Yata flushed and struggled to argue with what you were saying. He huffed, glaring at you. 

  
  


“I can talk just fine.” Yata said, crossing his arms. 

  
  


“Alright.” You smiled, typing away on your phone. Yata’s buzzed and he looked down at it. “That’s the address for the show. You should definitely come. I can get you a backstage pass.” You bumped shoulders with him. 

  
  


“C-cool.” He cursed internally about his stutter. 

  
  


“You hang out around here a lot?” You asked. 

  
  


“Kinda. Yeah. I guess.” Yata nodded, gesturing across the street to a bar. “My friend owns that bar.” 

  
  


“That’s pretty cool. Here, I’ll buy you a drink.” You stood up. 

  
  


“I- uh-” Yata tried. 

  
  


“Unless you wanna stay here and just watch me instead of actual skating.” You rose a brow and smirked in a teasing manner. 

  
  


“As if I was watching you!” Yata exclaimed, jumping off the rail and grabbing his board. He started to fast walk and you followed after him, stifling a giggle. 

  
  


“I’ll race you!” You yelled, breaking out into a run. 

  
  


“You never said start!” Yata screamed, running after you. “That’s cheating!”


End file.
